Talk:Lady
Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Character — Lady: "While being a human female and therefore born of weak flesh and blood, she has made devil-hunting her life's work. She hates all demons and wants to destroy them all." *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, '''Boss File — Lady': "Female devil hunter that seems to block Dante's every move. With little training and even less power, her most helpful weapon is her belief that what she is doing is right." *''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character — Lady': "Making her living as a Devil Hunter, her previous encounters with Dante are long and twisted; however, the two have arrived upon a mutual friendship. Known to force her dirty work upon her “friend”, then demand vast sums of compensation in return." *''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 41, Lady: "Lady is a human whose profession is to hunt demons. She encountered Dante in the past, and after going through some ups and down, she now has a "friend-like" relationship with him. When she has difficult jobs that she cannot deal with, she gives them to Dante and asks him for a huge commission later." Lady (DMC3 Manga) A demon slayer. Her mission statement is to destroy all demons--even half-breeds like Dante. Lady's weapons. It should be noted that she uses a total of four fire arms in DMC3. Her Kalina Ann rocket launcher. A customized .45 ACP with an elevated front post and enlarged slide (possibly a recoil compensator). A Vz. 61 Skorpion submachine gun (with a noticeably large magazine). Lastly, a small lever-action shotgun that can be simplicitely wielded with one hand with ease. Dante's Debt Does anyone know what the debt is that Dante owes Lady? Diamonddeath (talk) 09:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) To honest, nobody knows!Or even worst, how all began!Gelsadra (talk) 09:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) As far as I've read/watched, it's not known.JayAaerow 08:23, December 20, 2014 (UTC) : Scratch that! In episode 2 of the animated series, Dante does say If he wins the bet, he gets paid $20,000 in cash by Lady. It wasn't stated that the amount I just listed was the debt or not. But food for thought since it was on the subject of it. JayAaerow 08:23, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Mary's name NEVER was said Mary's ancestor was called Mary too or that was the reason why Mary received her name. Notes of naught book never said such thing.Gelsadra (talk) 22:35, April 11, 2015 (UTC) To be true, only two things are certain: Arkham gave her the name Mary and it was him who was descendent of that holy priestess.Nothing more. Unfortunately for us, we know nothing about her except she was a pure maiden( DMC3 manual) and she was extraordinary in some sense, enough to having her blood being a key to the demon worldGelsadra (talk) 07:17, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Lady's Picture We need to change it to her DMC4 appearence as her alternate costume is not an accurate representation of either of her appearences. LegionZero (talk) 22:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) *HM! I guess you're right. I didn't realize it when I was updating and assumed that how she looked in DMC4 with minor changes like not having the glasses and stuff. And ignore my "undo". I realize one of the parameters I have for real names incase we get a case like that wasn't showing up in the right spot (The name part should be the real name and in the infobox and the title should be where "Lady" is).JayAaerow (talk) 22:31, July 1, 2015 (UTC) *Also, where/how do I edit the infoboxes. I wanted to change the image earlier but I couldn't figure it out. LegionZero (talk) 05:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) *What do you need changed? JayAaerow (talk) 07:54, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Playable Status I just thoght of this, but shouldn't Lady be in the ''Playable Characters ''list now that she's, err, playable? She's a playable character in DMC4:SE. Trisha Demilion (talk) 15:37, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, feel free to add the catagory. Also, remember to add a header for a new post in the Talk pages. I added one for this already so don't worry about it. LegionZero (talk) 20:49, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Lady's Alias Where is the source stated that her name is Mary Ann Arkham? I need more dark power! 04:27, December 28, 2018 (UTC) :Drama CD vol. 2. Some cops interrogate the cast and adress her as Mary Ann Arkham. She gets mad and tell them to adress her as Lady. LegionZero (talk) 06:55, December 28, 2018 (UTC) ::That explains why I never heard of it. Thanks Zero Why isn't there a Nelo Angelo DT for Corrupted Vergil in DMC4SE? 01:17, December 30, 2018 (UTC)